haloninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley Freakin
Bradley Freakin This Veteran made his first appearance in Tournament 9 when he went out on the Flying Chute of Stage One. With more determination, he cleared Stage One in Tournament 10, with a very impressive run up the final climb where he only used two of the steps like a boss. He was the first person to take on Stage Two, and he came up short on the dismount of the Balance Tank. In Tournament 11, many good competitors were defeated at Stage One, but Bradley Freakin showed his skill as he was one of the seven who cleared Stage One in that Tournament. On Stage Two, however, he failed in a very surprising way when he reached the top of the Salmon Ladder, but then fell back down before attempting the Spider Walk. This was due to him trying to change his controller button layout before doing the Spider Walk, but this risky move failed him as he went back down the Salmon Ladder. Bradley would miss Tournament 12, but would return for Tournament 13, where he once again cleared Stage One, being the first. On Stage Two, Bradley was very slow on the stage, and after struggling on the Balance Tank, he would Time Out there. Tournament 14, Bradley would clear Stage One for a 4th consecutive time. on Stage Two, Bradley would be the third person to fail the 4th ledge of the Spider Walk. Tournament 15 would be Bradley's best performance. Bradley cleared Stage One for his 5th time in a row. And on Stage Two, while digested, was shown clearing with 8.80 seconds left, which would be the fastest Stage Two time that Tournament. Bradley would get halfway through the stage before failing the 4th ledge of the Crazy Cliffhanger. Tournament 16, with high expectations, Bradley would shockingly go out early on Stage One, failing the inside section of the Jump Hang Kai. Tournament 17, Bradley would do even worse. This time failing the Rolling Escargot when he stood up and slipped off. Tournament 18, Bradley would do better, but wouldn't clear Stage One, failing the Swinging Pendulum. Tournament 19 was Bradley's 10th appearance, and it didn't go well. Bradley would go out early on Stage One, failing the Butterfly Wall, which would be his worse performance yet. Tournament 20, Bradley was digested and was shown failing the Rolling Escargot. Despite getting constantly told to practice the courses, Bradley Freakin refuses to spend more than 10 minutes practicing the course before attempting his actual runs. This safely makes him the most improv (yet also most stubborn) competitor on Halo Ninja Warrior. He also hosts his Youtube channel called TheHaloSource where he posts Halo speedruns, trick jumps, and overall funny and competitive gameplay. Smokey Massacre's favorite video on his channel is Bradley Freakin performing a Ninja Assassination on a Legendary Elite on Composer using a Forklift. Wait what? * Favorite Obstacle: Warped Wall * Least Favorite Obstacle: Crazy Cliffhanger Tournament Results Trivia *Only competitor to fail the Salmon Ladder after clearing it (see Bradley Freakin's Salmon Ladder Failure) *One of only two competitors to fail the Balance Tank twice (along with xKILLER DA MANx) *Only competitor to be the first to clear the First Stage on two occasions, which he did in Tournament 10 and Tournament 13